1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to grass clipping collectors carried by vehicles such as riding lawn mowers for collecting clippings cut by the mower, and more particularly to collectors for venting the air which has carried the clippings to the collector and selectively directing the direction of the vented air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although aspects of the present invention could conceivably be used on many types of grass catchers, the preferred catcher according to the invention is used in conjunction with riding rotary lawn mowers or lawn tractors. However, those skilled in the art will recognize that the invention could be applied to other types of mowers as well.
A lawn tractor includes a traction vehicle which carries a rotary grass-cutting unit. The cutting unit includes a deck beneath which is a rotatable blade powered by the the traction vehicle's prime motor. Attached to the mower deck is a discharge elbow which guides the grass clippings, leaves, debris, etc., into an upwardly inclined discharge tube. The end of the discharge tube is connected to a hopper where the grass clippings and air enter. The debris is then collected in the hopper and the air is exhausted. A filter or other device to prevent the grass clippings from exiting with the air is provided. An example of such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,310. In this patent, the vented air is discharged towards the ground towards both sides of the collecting hopper.
The purpose of the discharge of the air is just to diffuse the air so as not to create a concentrated stream of air.
A typical grass catcher uses the rotary movement of the blade of the lawn mower wherein air currents are set up which causes entrainment of the produced clippings or debris into the turbulent body of air created by the movement of the blade. This entrained air is then conducted to the catcher where the grass and air are separated. In some embodiments, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,398, a negative fluid pressure source, in the form of a vacuum pump or impeller, is arranged in fluid communication with the interior of the catcher. This negative pressure results in air from the catcher being vented, typically with more pressure, to outside of the grass catcher. In the purpose was to diffuse the vented air. No useful purpose for this vented air was recognized.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art grass catchers and provides for a grass catcher assembly which selectively channels the venting air to a first or second orifice. In addition, the vented air may be discharged through both orifices as well as a third orifice which is oriented, in a direction different than the first two orifices.